Red Crescent
by meishi09
Summary: Cassey was an ordinary teenage a girl until she figured out that she's one of the fictional characters that she always imagined. After entering a supernatural school she faced new adventures and discovered the mystery behind her lost family
1. Chapter 1

Beginnng of the Endless

Chapter I:

It was a very cold night at the Pevenscie residence when a cloaked woman steps into the doorstep. She carries a baby girl in her arms and leaved her there w/ a letter. While she's walking away from the house, tears fall from her eyes. Then suddenly a tall guy with brown hair talked from the opposite sidewalk.

"Why did you leave her if you'll just cry because of guilt", said the guy.

"It's not your business Rowell", replied the woman.

"Elizabeth, think about that child's life without you"

"It's much better to leave her to my father."-She stands straight and removes her hood-"and please, go back to your real time. It's very obvious that you're already older than me 15 years or more.

Elizabeth released blue aura then Rowell vanished out of sight.

Then in Rowell's real time, he falls out of nowhere. When he opened his eyes he saw William, his best friend.

"Time traveling again", said William.

"Ouch, my back hurts", said Rowell.

"Where have you been?"

"I've seen Elizabeth. And told her to keep her daughter"

"You should have not done that. The important thing now is her daughter is already with us. Let me guess, she made you come back again by force"

"Yeah, as usual"

"Well lets get back to work It's already 5 past 6 our classes already started."

Rowell and William are happened to be teachers in Crasian.

Crasian is a special school for very special persons called Myths. When they get out the faculty room, a girl with black hair and green eyes wearing lumpy sweaters and jeans stand up from sitting in the lobby sofa.

"Pevencsie let's go. I have to bring you to your dormitory." said William

"Ok" said Cassey.

"So I'll just go straight to the Classrooms." said Rowell.

"Sure I'll just follow "said William.

They separated their ways when they reached the front courtyard of the faculty dormitory. While Cassey and William were waiting at the courtyard for Candelis, Cassey, the new transferee student started to ask her questions.

"Sir, what are these so called Candelis?"

"They are flying animals. Half breeds of eagle and horse. They are the main transportations here at Crasian, since the dormitory castles were built in five separate mountains."

"Oh, while we were on the road coming here, you said this school was perfectly hidden from ordinary people, how, this place is so big."

"This school is way beyond your imagination Pevencsie, and it keeps many secrets as many as you think of."

"I can't believe I'm here."

"How old are you Pevencsie?" asked William.

"I'm 16 years old sir, you can call me Cassey if you wanted to." she said smiling.

Then a Candelis arrived in front of them. It is a winged animal with beaks and tail. It has feathers like birds.

"Come on Cassey, don't be afraid you will not fall".

"Ok sir."

They rose up in the air. Cassey closed her eyes while they are flying but when they are already halfway, William told her to open her eyes.

"You'll not see the beautiful view from up here if you just close your eyes". Then Cassey opened her yes slowly. "WOW!!" she said softly. The mountains were so close to each other, the High School Dormitory Castle Tower was already clear to their sight.

"That's where we are going Cassey, your dormitory and classrooms were there. By the way which dorm would you prefer to join? " said William

"What are the Dorms?"

"There are three, the Science Dorm, for brainy myths, Sports Dorm for sporty people and the Art Dorm is for the once who's good in dancing, painting and other kinds of art. So what do you want? "

"I want the Sports dorm"

"It's settled then."

When they arrived at the High School Castle, they walk straight to the Sports Dorm. While they were walking Cassey started to ask questions again.

"Sir you said while we were on the car that all students here are Myths, what are myths? Basically I remembered myths are beliefs that have no basis and logically impossible."

"Yes your right, Myth's names were from that meaning because Myth's are people that have supernatural abilities and these abilities are represented by spirit animals called Wraiths. Wraiths were creatures that are neither living nor dead. Pretty impossible right so this school was perfectly hidden from the ordinary world."

They stopped walking in front of Cassey's room.

"I am the moderator of the Sports Dorm and class adviser of the 4th year Sports class please enjoy you're staying here, here's your room key," –he handed the key to Cassey

-"sorry for the figure of the skulls Lelis was the one who decided the design of that key, and she's your roommate Lelis Canteburry. She's a tennis player, her abilities were controlling air and her wraith is a griffin. Ok I'll leave you now,

When she looked into her key it has figure of skulls with bones crossed. She opened the door and checked if someone was inside, but no, no one is in there so she arranged her things and cleaned the upper floor which is empty. She finished cleaning and arranging by 1pm at the afternoon she fell asleep because of tiredness she woke up by six at the evening. She heard the door opened and she hurriedly stand and take a look downstairs

It was Lelis. When Lelis saw her she immediately asked Cassey-

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Cassey Pevenscie, a transferee student and I'm your new roommate"

"Oh, hello my name is Lelis Canteburry nice to meet you."

"Thanks, nice to meet you too,"

"What is your Wraith and ability?"

"I still don't know. Professor William was the one who said that I have one. "

"Oh, so you're a Myth candidate, don't worry it will soon come out."

"Yeah thanks I hope so"

"Do you want to join me for dinner; I'll introduce you to our dorm mates"

"I'm still a little shy"

"Don't worry everybody was kind, come on let's go"

"Ok."

Lelis accompanied her going to the school cafeteria. The place was so big it is a very old place yet it was really beautiful. When they reached the big door of the cafeteria a guy approached them.

"Lelis is she the new student?"

"Yes she is"- Lelis said,then she looked at shira" Cassey he is Brian our dorm head, dorm head she is Cassey Pevenscie.

"Nice to meet you" said Cassey

"Nice too meet you too, I hope you will not regret choosing Sports Dorm" said Brian with a smile. Then he grabbed Shira by her hands and introduces her to the whole cafeteria.

"Hey everybody listen up,"-everyone in the cafeteria looked at Brian-"This is Cassey Pevenscie our new dorm mate, please be nice to her." he continued.

The others said "hi" and "welcome" to Cassey but the others just ignored her.

"No worries, you'll make new friends here in no time, lets find our seat I'm pretty hungry." said Lelis

When they are already seated, three girls approached them.

"Hello, Pevenscie right? I'm Tricia, the blond one was Imai and the last one is Mayu a junior student, and in behalf of the girls here at Crasian, welcome. I'm the leader of the cheer leading club here and most of the guy's fancies me. So don't be surprised for that, and one little reminder, keep your hands off to my prince charming Calyx, if you don't want your face to be ruined. "-She makes a devil smile on her face-"that's all, see you around Pevencsie". Cassey was speechless. When the Tricia and her friends left the table she took a deep breath.

"Wow, that's creepy" Shira said while touching her chest.

"Don't mind her, she just want to be feared by the girls here."

"Why?" asked Cassey.

"Because the love of her life was really handsome and she's just afraid that some other girls here might want him too or worst, be his girlfriend. But no matter what she does Shin can't even look at her. "

"Who is that Calyx anyway?" she asked irritably. Lelis points her thumb over her back.

"He's the guy with black sweater behind me."

"The one with violet eyes?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Oh I see, he's quite handsome".

"Handsome, smart, good in using sword, riding horse, and he's the best swimmer of the school".

"Wow. What more could he ask for?"

"But behind those, he's a very mysterious guy. That's why I don't like him. He preferred alone most of the time and he do not talk in crowds. I never had seen him talk with a girl. And the only person can go near him is Stephen, the guy with the bonnet. "

"Why?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know about him is that he is a Vampire."

"They are real?"

"Now that you entered this school you will witness everything that in the normal world, you wouldn't live to see, fictional characters in your former world are non fictional here. So you must not be surprised if you saw pixies, on your way.

"I really wish my powers would come out to be able to fit in."

"There are many cases like yours, believe me, it will soon come out."

When it's already late at night, Cassey and Lelis are still awake. Cassey can't sleep because she is still uncomfortable with the place.

"Good luck for tomorrow Cassey" said Lelis

"Yeah thanks, I hope everyone will like me." Cassey said.

"Just be yourself and never let anyone get you down."

"Sure. I'll do that."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter III: First time in Peril

The next day, the first thing Shira did is taking a bath; the water was so warm that she took a long time to finish bathing. When she opened her closet, her uniform was already been brought up and ironed.

"How did it come here, it wasn't here last night." Then when she found put that the uniform was a skirt and a long sleeve, she was very shocked because she never wear skirts, she actually hate them." Oh my God, I hate skirts". When she fit it, she feels really uncomfortable. Lelis finished showering.

"So did you like the uniform? She asked.

"Of course not, I hate skirts."

"Well you'll get used to it. Even lesbians here wear them."

"Do you think I'm a lesbian?

"Seems to be," said Lelis

"I'm not, I just don't like girly outfits since I lived with my grandpa, who's really conservative so he never brought me a skirt or spaghetti strapped blouse."

"Oh, so it's his fault now" Lelis said smiling. "I'll just dress myself."

When they entered their room, everybody said good morning to them, the D-boys was making loud noises with their silly jokes and nonstop laughter. It's the first day of school and the students were again exited to start new lessons, to meet each other, and to experience to be in a higher year, just like the new batch of Sports IV.

"You can seat here at the back of Elaine." said Lelis.

"Is it okay?"

"Yeah that seat has been empty even last year."

"No one even replaced it?"

"Yeah"

"Ok,"

Cassey put her bag inside the desk's cabinet. She seats quietly and waits for the teacher to come in. While waiting she saw everyone is really happy to see each other.

She felt really jealous because she remembered her best buds back to her former school.

"I really missed Yazu, Raven, and Katrina. I really wish I could see them again" She thinks in her mind. Then Calyx entered the room. Tricia hurriedly greets him but he just ignored her. Calyx, was seated at the last row, last column in the left.

When William arrived everyone seated in their proper places.

"Good morning everyone, welcome back to school." He puts down his things to the table. "How are you?"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Great"

"Sir where is the Head Master, usually he gave us welcoming remarks every first day of the semester?" asked Jorell.

"He's at an important School business far from here at the moment. But he said he will return not one week from now." William said.

"What important business would that be?" asked Haruka.

"Why don't you ask Ben or Martin perhaps?" suggested William.

"Yeah why didn't I think about that?" said Haruka smiling.

Martin, Haruka and Ben are indeed the most promising clowns in the Sports dorm, except perhaps the D-boys. Martin can detect special auras that can specify the emotions, and endeavors of a person. Haruka can notice things that are pretty impossible to notice. So he was really good in playing chess. Ben can answer questions, some of them were just predictions but majority of his answers are true.

"Well it's not our business whatever the headmaster was doing right now, but I'm sure that it is for the sake of the school."- He smiled-"Now we all notice that our class has a new member."

Everybody looked at Cassey.

"Maybe Cassey you can come here in front to introduce yourself"

Shira walked from the second row, first column in the right side of the room going to the teachers table where William was standing.

"Hi, I'm Cassey Pevenscie, 16 years old, I'm from England"-she noticed Billy and Jorell were smiling at her in a devilish way. She just smiled a little.

"Please treat her well just like you treat everybody here." said William. Cassey went back to her seat. "For now she hasn't got figured out what her wraith and abilities are"- Calyx looked at Cassey bitterly for a second and looked back to William. -"but I'm sure it will come out in no time so I don't want to hear that some of you are picking on her just like what you did to Haruka last time. You're already senior students so behave like one."

Their classes finished at 11:30 in the morning, they have just taken some orientations from the 4th year professors. Back at the Faculty building at the middle of the school, every teacher is busy talking to each other. In Crasian there are four superior teachers, they are Peter Collins, William Steely, Arthur Isaacs and Jean Lombard. Peter Collins is a math teacher and the oldest among the teachers and staff. He is known for being a snob, a sadist and a disciplinarian. Most of the students are afraid of him not just because of his attitude but also because of his looks. His abilities were to control and call the lightning and his wraith is a frog. William Steely is the Language teacher and also a psychologist. He has a great brain power; he can read other's minds and be able to control them. But unlike Peter he is so kind and one of the youngest teacher in Crasian. He's just 32. He has a very handsome face and masculine body. Many girls' fancies him because of that but no one can believe he's single which is good news for his admirers. Arthur Isaacs is a scientist which leads him to be the Science Dorm coordinator and Science Senior class adviser. Nobody actually knew him personally except for the Science dorm and teachers because he is a very private person. His abilities are to create very exotic seeds and plants. He owns a garden inside the school and plants his experiment seeds there. Jean Lombard in the other hand is the activity coordinator of the school. She plans every activity from beginning till the end of the school year. She is also the Art Department coordinator and the Senior Art class adviser. Even his co-teachers thinks that she is an in dement person.

All in all there are 187 teachers in Crasian including the elementary, nursery and collage department.

When the night comes Cassey found her room very uncomfortable. It's 12 past 1 o'clock in the morning but still Casseycan't sleep. Her eyes were steady looking at the sky viewed at the window beside her bed. She's been wondering about her family especially about her mom, thinking what the reason she left her is. While she is wondering, many questions pop in her mind. She gets up in her bed and wears her jacket. She began to walk. She was heading in the northern woods, still thinking about her mom. Then suddenly someone jumps in front of her. She feels like she was waken in her sleep and can't say a word. It is Stephen.

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" said Stephen. Cassey can't say a word.

"It looks like you're still asleep." Stephen said to her that makes Shira blink twice.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" said Cassey.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that I was just thinking over something."

"Is there any problem?"

"Nothing I just can't sleep"

"I'm Stephen Caldwell. I didn't know how to approach you earlier at our class. "

"Oh, you're my classmate?" she said shocked.

"I was seating behind you."

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you."

"Of course you will not notice me. You're just looking at the floor while you walk in front the class and back. You're not even turning your head elsewhere. "

Shira made a small laugh. "You notice that huh?"

"You don't need to be shy anymore. All of us here are already like a family. Do you want to talk for a while, I'm pretty bored"

"Sure." While walking Cassey thinks that Stephen is really kind and appraising. Although at first sight he seems to be a snob and a serious person.

Stephen climbs the tree so fast. "The view is ok here. Can you come up?"

"Sorry, I can't." Cassey said shamefully.

Stephen jumps from the tree again. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"No why?"

Stephen carried her by her waist while he jumps up the tree.

"Hey!!!!!" Cassey screamed. In just a second they both elevate 40 feet above the ground.

"You said you're not afraid of heights"

"I'm not but why did you suddenly lifted me off the ground that fast?"

"Sorry, I thought you're really not afraid."

"I'm not afraid, I'm just surprised."

Stephen seated on the branch of the tree. The trees were like glowing in the dark and were too high. He looked in the distance and slowly closed his eyes. Cassey stared to him and smiled thinking Stephen was kinda cute. Stephen opened his eyes and said. "What are you staring at?" Shira hurriedly look away. Stephen looked at her. "How come Professor William entered you here. Myth candidates are rare. They only come for about once every 6 or 7 years." he asked.

"I don't know I'm shocked when my grandfather told me that I have to transfer to a boarding school. And it seems my Grandpa and Professor William is acquainted to each other."

"What about your parents, did they know professor too?"

"No, I don't know. I never knew my parents." she said while shaking her head.

"Oh" Stephen said leaning backward." I'm sorry" he said.

"That's OK." Cassey said smiling. "What are your abilities anyway?"

"Well I can make a special kind of electricity, not to mention a deadly one. And my wraith is a white tiger."

Cassey notice a sword beside "Is that sword yours?"

Stephen looked to where Shira was looking. "Yeah, I always brought it with me."

"Why?" Cassey asked. "In case of emergency. It's already deep at night."

"Is there something pops out at this time of night?"

"Yes, wolves, I don't know how they entered the school grounds but I was never harmed by them."

"Really? What if one time they spotted you?"

"I run through the trees, branch by branch."

"You can do that?" Cassey asked excitedly.

"Of course, here, there are basic trainings like high jumping, running in extra speed etc."

"Oh, he, I think I really have to learn more."

"But there is a person here that was never threatened by wolves even though he encountered them many times."

"Who?"

"Calyx Vizcerie. He spent most of his time in the forest more than in the castle."

"Oh him, Lelis already told me who he was."

"Ah, I bet Trixa already warn you about him."

"Yes, she already did. I'm a little speechless while she's talking with me. I desperate girl I must say."

"That's true. She fancies Calyx so much. But he really hates Trixa." There was a pause. "Can I ask you something?" said Stephen.

"Anything."

"Are you a lesbian?"-"cause you look like one."

"Ahah, you're not the first one who asked that. And to answer that, no, I'm not a lesbian although I look and moves like one."

"Good. I hate lesbians."

"Oh, good thing I'm not one of them."

"Oh, crap." Stephen said while he stands.

"Why?" Shira asked worried.

"We've got company." he said while he grabs his sword. Cassey look down and saw that the wolves are already under them trying to climb the tree.

"Oh my God!" "What should we do?"

"Well we should run."

"I can't run through the trees!"

"I'll carry you let's go!" Stephen again grabs Cassey by her waist.

While they were trying to escape the wolves Cassey can see the wolves below that they are also running through the trees higher and higher going to their level.

"Stephen could you move faster. They are already near." she said almost crying.

"Don't cry. They can't harm you, you're with me."

Cassey felt relieved after Stephen said that. In the fast moment a wolf already reached the level of Cassey and Stephen. It jumped to them but Stephen flees from it.

"Tighten your hold. I'll fight them back." Stephen let go his one hand from Cassey and pulled his sword from his back. "Just tell me if one is going to attack."

They are already halfway when a wolf succeeds to bump in front of them. Stephen stopped. Now they were surrounded.

"Shit." said Stephen. Cassey covered her eyes with her both hands. "Don't worry we're just playing." Stephen said while smiling.

"This is what you called playing?!" Cassey asked angrily.

"Chill". He raised his sword and electricity flowed through it. He attacked one of the wolf in front of them and it drop dead. He jumped and swayed his sword and the electricity hit three of the wolves. The rest run and left Stephen and Cassey. "Piece of cake." said Stephen putting his sword back to his back.

"That was so scary." Cassey said while she stands.

"I told you you're safe with me."

"Impressive." while nodding her head.

They both go down the tree and walk going back to their dormitory. Then they saw Calyx leaning on a tree.

"That's brutal." said Calyx with no expression at all. The he turn his back to them and jumps though the trees until he was out of sight.

"He's watching?" asked Cassey.

"Yeah obviously, I didn't notice him until the wolves run."

"He did nothing but to watch?"

"Yeah. What more could he do."

"What? He didn't even help?"

"What more could you expect from him. He's always like that and he never meddles with any of my fights."

"So that's it?" She asked very curiously. "Even though you're really in danger?"

"It's complicated." Stephen said.

"That's weird."

"You'll get used to it 'cause' I did." He said smiling.

When they got back to their dorm Cassey already slept after tiredness and terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter IV:

A Big announcement

The next day Cassey woke up late. When she woke up Lelis already left the room. When she looked at the watch, it's already 5 past 7, meaning she's already late. She hurriedly get herself dressed and run going to her classroom. When she gets there the door is closed and she heard that William is already discussing their lesson.

"Damn!" Cassey said while stomping her feet. "I'll just attend the next class." she said to herself. She began to walk going to the library. She was surprised to see Stephen there reading a black book.

"Hey" she approached Stephen.

Stephen looked at her. And closed the book he was reading but he marked the page with his forefinger.

"Didn't sleep well?" Stephen asked her.

"Yeah, you too" She seat beside Stephen. "What are you reading?" she said while leaning to the book.

"This is the books of the best sword fighters for the last century."

"Oh, I see you're so interested in using swords."

"I'm not just interested; sword fighting is my first priority."

"So why are you late?" asked Cassey smiling.

"I think we both have the same reason." answered Stephen.

"Lack of sleep" they said at the same time. They both laugh.

"I just can't sleep of what just happened last time. Now I can laugh about it."

"I didn't sleep not because of that but because of Calyx. If you don't know, he is my room mate."

"Why? What did he have done to you?"

"He keeps on teasing me about what he has seen last night. He said I fought so clumsy and slow."

"To be honest he's too proud of himself, you're great last night!"

"Thanks but Calyx is right. Wait until you see how he fights. No one here can defeat him."

"I don't care about him. I just hate people whose so fool of themselves."

"You remind me of someone." Stephen said while touching his chin.

"Who?" asked Cassey curiously.

"Never mind." the he continued reading the book.

When the bell rang they both entered their room. Lelis asked Stephen.

"Where have you two been?"

"Were both late so we stayed at the library?"

"Professor William was looking for you two."

History, Literature and Math class was over. They all went to the cafeteria to eat. The three dorm heads arrived. Their dorm mates greeted them as they come. Dorm two people are the noisiest.

"Ahem. We have some announcement to make." said Brian.

"We will have a welcoming tournament for the year."

"Isn't that too early for a tournament?" asked Billy.

"Shut it." said Brian. "Ok we all notice that the head master was not around for the opening year ceremony until now. But early this morning he sends a message to Professor Peter and he asked us, dorm heads, to tell every one of you that the school is having a tournament."

"And for the prize, of course we have to have a prize. Whichever dorm will win most of the duels will won free midnight snacks, and for the winter season, a vacation at Heathen."

Many reacted when Richard said Heathen.

"What is Heathen?" asked Cassey to Lelis.

"Not what, it's where. Heathen is the home of the elves."

"No kidding!"

"I'm not. Elves are still living. But mind you they were so few of them now."

"A tournament for what?" asked Tricia.

"As a bribe from the Head Master." said Billy. Everyone laugh.

"I said shut up Billy. Professor Frederick decided to leave us a tournament because he has some business to attend to and that is surely for the school. To not disappoint everyone, he gives us a special prize for us to enjoy." said Brian.

"Now the contest will last for 2 days. First day was the tournament and the Second day was for the presentations you will prepare. "

"What kind of presentations?" asked Stephen.

"Anything, for example game booths, stuff like that."

Now each dorm started to plan for their preparations. In the end of their conversations, dorm one decided to make a big planetarium.

Dorm 2 decided to make an RPG and Dorm 3 decided to make an exhibit. Brian called everyone's attention again and said,

"After us dorm heads submitted the presentations later, the teachers will plan the whole tournament and maybe the program letter will be distributed tomorrow. Now I hope everyone will cooperate in preparing these presentations and that means you too Calyx"

Calyx looked at him so fiercely and said "Whatever you say".

"How long would be the preparations? I mean how long is the time for us to prepare?" asked Celerina.

"It depends on how will they plan it tomorrow, let's just wait for the date of the tournament itself" said Brian.

The evening comes again and Cassey can't sleep again. "What if I go to the forest again, will I see Stephen?" she asked herself.

"I need to have a walk." She said desperately. She jumps out her bed and wears her jacket. She walks out of her dorm going to the forest. "Why do I desperately want to go here." she asked herself. "I'm freaking myself out." She looks around and feels something different with the air. The atmosphere was kind of heavy. She starts to feel dizzy and touch her forehead. She leans on a tree, she begins to catch her breath. Then the next moment, Cassey was lying on the ground.

The next morning when she woke up, she saw a sealing fan. She recognizes it at once, the sealing fan of the hospital wing. How did I get here?

"Someone brought you here last night." said by the nurse.

"Who?" asked Cassey.

"I believe he's Calyx. Some girls who come here talks about him so I guess that's him."

"Oh," Cassey was surprised.

"You must be friends with him, he looks kind of worried."

"Really, no I don't even talk with him. What exactly happened to me?"

"The guy said that he saw you lying on the ground and you're sweating so much."

"I felt so dizzy and the next thing I remembered is when I leaned to the tree and I'm finding myself hard to breath."

"You shouldn't be wondering in the forest in the middle of the night. Creatures bump in there every now and then."

"Yeah I know."

When she got back to her room, she notices the time. "I must attend the next class for 8:10"

The recess was over and the students must go back to their rooms. Cassey also entered the room.

"Where have you been?" asked Lelis. "I'm so worried, you didn't return last night."

"I'm at the hospital wing."

"What happened?"

"Long story." Cassey said while looking around hoping to find Clayx.

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one" said Cassey.

Then Calyx passed behind her. She didn't have the chance to approach him because Tricia was looking.

"How can I thank him if I can't even approach him." She asked herself.

When all their classes were over, they started to make their presentations.

"What kind of RPG are we going to make?" Cassey asked Lelis.

"Some kind of a challenge booth. I saw the blueprints of Brian this morning, It was actually big, were going to use one of the training simulators on the middle of the southern forest."

"What's inside of that stimulator?" asked Cassey.

"You better asked Brian I didn't notice that part."

Brian arrived in the sports dorm lobby where they were working. "Ok guys, to give you a hint of what are we aiming, we are using the training stimulator in the southern forest." said Brian.

"See told 'ya.'" said Lelis.

"Here it is what's going to be, when they enter in our RPG, they will face consequences and challenges and it depends on what they would pick. The choices will be draw lads. Now we will just finish the designs. I'll explain more further when were finished." explained Brian.

Everybody was so busy painting and designing the walls.

"Why don't we just ask some of the art department to do this for us? Some of them can paint this for just minutes." said Billy.

"Are you drunk?" said Jorell "This is our RPG, our presentation and we are the one who must prepare this, not them."

"But I don't like this stuff I suck in painting."

"You are not the only one." said Jorell.

Jorelle's work was horrible. Billy laughs so hard. "Your work was worse than mine." Jorelle smash his head.

"What are you doing?" asked Brian.

"Look at Jorelle's work" he said while laughing. Brain looked at it and smiled.

"Wow, nice," then he laughed also.

"Damn you two." said Jorelle.

"Just joking, you can ask Stephen to help you."

Then they heard Tricia calling for Calyx.

"Your prince charming is not here Tricia." said Elaine.

"You don't have the authorities to talk to me and I'm not asking you" said Tricia.

"Whatever, loser." teased by Elaine.

"Who are you calling loser?!" she shouted angrily.

Brian step between them, "Stop it! When do you guys want to stop quarreling with each other?"

"I don't even have the idea" said Elaine.

"Duh!" said Tricia.

"Where is Calyx anyway?" asked Brian.

"Obviously in the forest again." said Elaine.

"He must be helping us in preparing!" Grunt Tricia.

"Why don't you just admit that you just want to see him?" said Elaine.

"What?!" replied Tricia.

"I said stop!" shouted Brian. "If Calyx doesn't want to participate, fine, he will never appear in the RPG anyway"

"Everyone I already have the program letter." shouted Brian.

All the people in the lobby gathered. Brian gave them the copies.

They all scanned the contents.

"We have three more weeks to prepare and I think its enough." said Brian.

"Yeah, so they are going to make a planetarium and an exhibit, how could it be possible that we can win?" asked Tricia.

"More cooperation, efforts and what else?" said Brian holding his chin.

"If Calyx' would give us more of his brilliant ideas we could surely win." said Tricia.

"Stop your fantasies Tricia, CALYX-Will- NOT -HELP!" shouted Elaine.

"I'm I asking you?!" screamed Tricia.

"I'm just telling you the truth loser." said Elaine.

Tricia released her wraith which is a black cat. Elaine also released hers which is a snow dog.

"You will stop or you will stop!" shouted Brian.

"I didn't started it, she did!" said Tricia pointing to Elaine.

"I don't care who started it the problem is when do you want to stop?"

"I already said I don't even have the idea." said Elaine.

"Me either." said Tricia.

"You two, if you don't stop this I'll have to tell it to Professor William" said Brian.

While Brian is lecturing Tricia and Elaine, Calyx arrived. Tricia freeze.

"What can I help?" said Calyx.

Everyone looked at him very shocked. Someone was opened mouth while he Calyx was walking going to Stephen's working place.

"Dude are you sick?" asked Stephen very entranced.

"No, why?" said Calyx.

While Calyx was convincing Stephen that he really wants to help, Shira and Lelis were talking about what happened to Cassey in the forest.

"That's new, he don't even talk to a girl.

"Really, never?" asked Cassey.

"Of course his past girlfriend." said Lelis

"He had a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah but she died last year."

"How sad." Cassey paused painting. "So that's why he's so lonely."

"She was seated in your seat before, that's why it's empty."

"What's her name?"

"Laira Evanescence." Lelis replied.

"How did she die?"

"I don't really know but at first they thought Calyx was the one who killed her, but the headmaster cleared his name."

"How could they think that Calyx killed her?"

"They found a vampire bite in her neck. And she was found in the middle of the forest, the place where Calyx and she usually meet.

"That would hurt Calyx badly, I mean, her girlfriend died and everyone blamed him for killing her."

"That's maybe the reason why he always hides himself. Stephen told me that his life was a very sad story."

"Pity." said Cassey.

"He just uses his entire time practicing and training to forget about Laira and now he's the best in school."

Calyx looked at them very fiercely. He actually heard their conversation.

"What's the matter?" asked Stephen.

"Nothing I just thought I heard bees." Calyx replied.

When the night comes, Cassey usually can't sleep. She tried not to walk but her feet carried her to the forest. She thinking of Calyx and hoping to see him there and thank him. She's getting far but there's no sign of Calyx.

"I think I should go back." She said to herself and looks around. "The problem is I think I'm lost. Shit." She finished talking to herself almost teary eyed. She tried to go back but the wood is still the same.

"God! What should I do its alrea- Aaah!" she falls into a deep hole. She looks up and realized that the height of the hole is almost twice as hers and 3 meters wide. "I'm lost and now I'm stuck, this is unbelievable!" she shouted.

Calyx was passing by when he heard Cassey's mourning. He find where the cry came from and he found Shira in the bottom of the hole.

"How nice of you to drop by" he asked Cassey.

Cassey looked at him.

"Very funny" she cried.

"Next time you go here in the forest, be sure that you can handle yourself. It's not like every time there was someone who will save you."

"I was looking for you." She stated.

"Why?" Calyx asked.

"Could you please help me come out first?" she said.

"No, you get yourself in there, you can get yourself out."

Then he continued walking.

"Hey! You selfish guy! Help me!" Cassey shouted while crying.

Calyx didn't mind her. Then he heard that the wolves coming. He doubt about leaving Cassey.

"I can't just let her die" he said to himself. He looked back and walks more closely to the hole. He sneaks into the back of the tree for Shira not to hear his footsteps. "Let me try to make your wraith come out." He whispered.

Cassey was still squealing. The wolves heard her and started to follow her scent. In Cassey's big shock she saw a wolf standing at the opening of the hole, and they were increasing their number. "Please don't eat me!" Cassey shouted. The hungry wolfs are growling. Her blood was rising to her head. She started to shake. Calyx in the other hand was watching very carefully in the wolf's behavior. After few seconds one of the wolves decided to dive for Cassey. Calyx hurriedly runs to stop the wolf, but before he reaches the opening of the hole, Bluish light appeared. The wolves were thrown away, including Calyx.

When Calyx opened his eyes, he can't believe what he was seeing. A blue Dragon was standing in the opening of the hole and obviously, it was Cassey's Wraith. Inside the whole, Cassey was still covering her face and closing her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and checks her body for wolf bites, but there was nothing. The dragon helped her out of the whole. Cassey can't believe of the dragon she was seeing. She looks around and saw the wolves lying on the ground dead.

"What's this?" Cassey asked.

"Obviously your wraith" said Calyx while removing dirt from his shoulder. Cassey looked at the dragon.

"Did I kill the wolves?" she asked trembling.

Calyx nodded. "Are you ok?" he asked Cassey.

"Yes. But you almost got me killed." Cassey said seriously.

"It's not my fault you fell in that hole. Well do you want to come back with me or what?"

"And what am I suppose to do with my wraith?"

"Make him or her come back inside you."

"How?" She asked irritably.

"Just tell it. You're the only person that can talk to it." He said while tacking his left hand on the back pocket of his jeans.

Cassey faced her dragon and tell it to go back. It vanished right after she finished talking. When it disappeared Calyx started to walk without a word. Cassey just followed him.

While they were walking, Cassey breaks the silence.

"Uhm, hey." She said.

"What?" he said without looking at her.

"Thank you for saving me last night."

Calyx didn't respond. Cassey was thinking that the guy that's with her at that moment was so cruel and snobbish. She remembered what Lelis told her earlier.

The next day, Cassey surprisingly woke up early. Lelis was still in the room when she finished showering.

"What's happening Cassey, looks like you're in the mood today?" said Lelis while arranging her school bag.

"My wraith came out last night." She said happily.

"No kidding!" Lelis was surprised.

"Yeah. And it was a dragon."

"What? Unbelievable!"

"Why unbelievable?"

"A dragon was one of the wraith gods."

"What are the wraith gods?"

"Wraith gods are the superior of all wraiths; they are Dragon, Phoenix and Snake. They are most powerful wraiths. They can think for themselves. What's your power?"

"I-I don't know. What I saw last night is when I killed every wolf that's going to attack me. And there were flashes of bluish light."

"Oh, maybe you can ask Professor William about that matter, he's kind of expert in identifying powers."

After the literature class Cassey talked with William since it would be their free period.

"Uhm, sir my wraith already came out last night but I still didn't identify what it is."

"Wow, that's good news. What's your wraith?"

"A Dragon sir." She replied.

"Outstanding, may I ask what did you saw last night when it came out?"

"There were flashes of bluish light."

"Is there something else; is there something you think that was affected by that light?"

"Yes the wolves that's around me, they ended up-"

"Dead." interrupted William.

"Yes, dead."

"Well there's only one possibility about that, you, well, you have a nullification power."

"What's that?"

"It means that no powers or wraith can affect you. There are a lot more things you can do with your power but I don't have any wide knowledge about it, I only know basics. You now have to be trained."

"Who will give me trainings?"

"Me. I was also giving private lessons."

"When will be starting?"

"We could start on Wednesday next week my schedule with Vizcerie will be 4:30 after classes."

"I'm going to train with Calyx?"

"Yes, His wraith is the same as yours so it would be easier for you to train both, congratulations Pevenscie, you're a real student of Crasian now. Bye." William said smiling at her.

"Ok thank you sir." She smiled back.

She seat back and keeps her literature notebook.

"Hey Cassey congratulations on having you're wraith finally." said Elaine.

"Thank you. I almost died having it." She said.

Elaine laughs of what she has said. Stephen also went back to his seat.

"Nice work Cassey, you're wraith and power was cool." said Stephen smiling at her.

"Thank you."

"How did you make it come out anyway?"

"Well I'm in the forest then I fell into a deep hole and got stuck. I stayed there until the wolves arrived they spotted me there and tried to eat me but before one could dived into the hole, my wraith comes out and they all died."

"Superb. Now you can protect yourself on your own."

"Calyx was there. He's there the entire time when I'm in danger but he's did nothing but to watch again. I asked him for help but he just ignored me, I really hate him."

"You should thank him for that."

"Why ?!"She asked angrily.

"If he saved you, you wouldn't have your wraith come out."

"Why?"

"Because, wraith usually comes out when a myth is in danger. When a myth was in extreme tension blood cells were moving rapidly and the body's pressure will increase causing the wraith to be awakened. You must be very nervous last night."

"So that means Calyx made me nervous to be able to awake my wraith. That's why he's just watching."

"Exactly." Stephen said leaning to his desk's backrest.

"What a selfish way to help me. It almost 'cause me a heart attack."

Stephen laughs. "That's the best way he could think of to help you, knowing his attitude of being snobbish."

"Yeah, what more I could expect."

After the free period, its math time with Professor Peter. For the passed days Shira entered the school, Peter was extremely giving her a hard time in his period because she still looks like a normal human to him and he was the major teacher who states whether you are passed being a student of Crasian. But now Cassey already have her wraith maybe Peter has no more will against her. When Peter entered the room he looked at Cassey very sharp. Cassey also give him a strange look.

In her mind she thinks that maybe Peter already finds out that she already have her wraith.

During the class Shira was watching Peter very attentively, not because she wants to listen to his discussions but to see whether he will notice another false misbehavior of Cassey. Then Peter called her to answer the problem in the board. Cassey was shocked because she was unconsciously looking at him. She stands up in front of the board and gets the chalk in Peter's hands. "What will he do if I didn't answer this problem?" Cassey tied to answer it. While she was answering she almost sank in the place where she was standing because of terror. Then right after she gives the final answer she went back to her seat.

"Is my answer correct?" she whispers to Elaine.

"Your answer is correct but the second step was wrong." Elaine whispered back.

Peter stands in the middle. "Well the answer is correct but the second step is wrong. Could anyone make it right?"

Peter miraculously didn't scold Cassey. After their classes, while they were working in their RPG, The D- boys made a scene again. Haruka, Martin and Ben started the ramble. The others join and before the paintings were ruined, William arrived.

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly.

"Were just having fun professor." Said Jorell.

"You're having fun so badly that you almost ruin the designs."

"We didn't start it" said Billy.

"Who did?"

"We do." Haruka, Ben and Martin said together.

William took a deep breath. "You're already fourth year students. Say goodbye to your childish attitudes because it didn't fit you" He said pointing to each of them. The D-boys just nodded.

"I was here to visit your presentation and it seems like not everybody was helping."

"No sir everybody helped Stephen, Calyx and the others were already in the stimulator arranging the walls."

"Really?" He was surprised to hear Calyx was helping. "Calyx what's oing on with him?"

"Were also surprised sir, he just suddenly wanted to help." said Elaine.

"That's good for him; his old self is coming back, Where's Cassey?"

"She's in the Stimulator too helping."

"I see, I hope everyone was having a good time and I hope your preparations will be the first to be finished."

William left the lobby. He walks straight to the stimulator. He saw that the RPG is almost finished. Brian was also there helping to build the walls. William walks into Brian and said "Good work dorm head."

"Thank you sir. My dorm mates were pretty obedient this time." said Brian proudly.

"What did you do to make Calyx help?"

"I don't know sir, were so surprised when he offers us his help." He said while scratching his chin. "I think it's good for him, I mean after what happened last year maybe he must push through with his life." Brian added.

"Yeah that's maybe right but what happened is not an easy thing to forget. I also ask you to help Calyx."

"I'll try everything I can.

"Very well, I'll just come back later. I still have some more work to do. Keep it up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

Black skull

The day was over. Everyone is frustrated and the tournament is getting near. The competitors also need to practice for the sport activities they were going to compete. The night was silent as ever and Cassey was finally lying in her bed. She felt more comfortable. She feels her body could absorb its surroundings now, maybe because she's more relieved because finally no one thinks now that she didn't belong. She doesn't need to take a walk to fall asleep. But unlike anyone else, Calyx feels more comfortable with the trees than in his room.

Calyx was sitting in a high branch. He visions a girl talking to him and laughing with him. "Why did she have to die? It's my entire fault" he said to himself. Then he covers his face with his both hands. Suddenly a familiar voice called his name.

"Who are you?!" Calyx shouted.

"My brother, don't you remember?"

"Where are you?!"

"You're still as weak as ever Calyx."

"Show yourself Drake!"

Far away from the school, hidden deep in the Forbidden City, a dark castle was built. In the main room of that castle, there was a guy who was sitting in front of the window. His bangs were covering almost half of his face and his sharp violet eyes were looking in a far distance.

"Another girl?" said the guy.

"What do you mean 'another girl?" shouted Calyx.

"You better stay away from her or else I'll kill her just the way I did last time."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"I'll be watching." said Drake. "See you soon."

He broke their conversation. Someone knocked in the door.

"Come in" said Drake.

A mask woman entered.

"Why did you call me?" asked the woman.

"You have some work to do." The guy replied.

"Where, what time?"

"Tomorrow, 6pm, the entrance of the train station, a group of men composed of seven. Leave no witnesses."

"No problem" replied the woman.

"I have some information for you." said the guy.

"What?"

"Your daughter entered Crasian this year."

"Are you sure?"the woman said in unsure voice.

"Of course, I saw her with my brother last night."

"What are they doing?"

"You don't have to know, just do your work".

"I have to know it's my daughter we're talking about" shouted Elizabeth.

Then his eyes turn yellowish green same as the snake which is crawling in his shoulder. He glared at the woman sharply.

The next day during their activity in Science, Lelis and Cassey was just talking to each other in a corner.

"Our presentation is almost finished; I can't wait to see the other dorm's presentations." said Cassey excitedly.

"In your former school, do you have any activities like these?"

"Uhm, of course not exactly like these but we have some booths."

"What kind of booths?"

"Like, handcuff booths. For one hour you will rent a hand cuff and use it with your partner or marriage booth in which you will me married with your boyfriend and wear real marriage gown and tuxedo and there you will have marriage rings and everything but it's just for fun. "

"Oh, you must wait for the Christmas festival. That is the most awaited event of the year"

"Why, what's with that festival?"

"The presentations are great. There would be rides, parties and the Night Dance where everyone is there and you've got the chance to dance with anyone you like. Well of course you've got to go there with a date. "

"Dancing. I can't dance. And I don't think that someone would ask me to be his date. Even in my former school I didn't attended the junior senior prom night."

"Why not? You're cute and Christmas was still months away I'm sure you've got the chance to be friends with some of our classmates."

"I hope so, but still I don't like parties like that. I'm not good at dancing."

Later that afternoon, Brian requested everyone to train for the up coming tournament.

"So, there are three rounds of contests. First is the Marathon, then swimming and the last is horseback riding. I think you already decided where you want to compete. Now for those who will compete in Marathon, go with Michael, Swimming is with Stephen and horseback riding will go with me" Brian explained.

Cassey didn't hesitate to go with Brian since her favorite sport was horseback riding. Way back when she was a little girl, her grandfather taught her how with the little white horse that fits her height. While memories were flashing back to her mind, she didn't notice that she was already at the training grounds. Lelis was out of her sight who decided to go with Michael. Many girls followed Stephen's lead. Dorm 2 spend the whole afternoon training. During breaks, Cassey and Lelis walked around the training grounds. Stephen barely left the pool because the girls never let him go.

"Hey Stephen how's the training going?" shouted Cassey. Stephen went out of the pool, grabbed his towel and walk toward Cassey and Lelis. "Well, pretty tiring. The girls couldn't get enough of me" said Stephen laughing. Lelis and Cassey joined his laughter. "What sport does Calyx--" Stephen silenced Cassey putting his fingers over her lips. "He never joined school competitions."

"Really. Never" Cassey asked.

"Never" stated Lelis. Stephen nodded.

"That guy is really boring. Why didn't he join any?"

"Because he is the best that the school has. He wasn't allowed to join because definitely no one will win against him. He was the school's bet in outside school competitions. " Stephen explained.

"Oh, so there are outside school competitions" asked Cassey.

"Yeah there is. The 3 Myth schools which compete with each other every 2 years. This year we will have the Tournament." said Lelis.

"Three Myth schools, there are three Myth schools?" Cassey asked widening her eyes.

"Yes, one in Europe, one in Asia, and one in the Atlantic."

"Oh, that's surprising" Cassey pursed her lips.

"The Asian Myth School is the worst rival of our school. The students there are really good in sports, academic studies and in power level. Last tournament they won the grand prize in Academics and Crasian won the second place." He straightens his body. "Mind you Erwin were devastated; we thought he would die because of that." Stephen sighed.

"Really. Wow. I'm really getting exited. "

The bell ranged for them. And they all walk going back to their respective training places.

"See you later Stephen." Cassey said calmly. Stephen waved to Lelis lowly and jug back to the swimming pool.

The day was over and everyone is exhausted. Cassey felt numb that night and fell sleep quickly than ever. This day was the best day of her horseback training. She never trained this long and seriously before. And for the first time she didn't have the chance to train with her fully grown white horse called Seria. As of this moment she really missed her Grandfather George, the lunch time, bonding, piano lessons, chess game, his smile, his care and the entire time that she spends with her loving grandfather. Could she stand living all by her own? Living without the person whom she lived with her entire life? Yes? No? When can her questions be answered?

In the middle of the dead silence she opened her eyes. Cassey looked at her window finding out that it's still dark. She gets into her feet and walk outside the dorm without checking the time. She plan to go to the fountain and wait for the daylight but before reaching it, she saw Calyx on the top of the tree.

Cassey decided to call his attention without any hesitation, "Hey!" she shouted. Calyx bended his head down to look for the voice whose calling him. When he saw Cassey he just glared to her. "Can I talk to you?" Cassey asked. Calyx looked away "Why?" he asked through his teeth.

"Could you get down here for a while?" Cassey requested putting her right hand on her waist still looking up. Calyx jumped down, "What do you want?" he said in an irritating voice.

"I just want to ask you something."

"Just make it fast"

"Why did you brought to the clinic last time without even telling me you did?" Cassey said in a sure voice.

"I brought you there because you need to be and I didn't tell you before cause I don't have to" he said tucking his hand in his back pocket.

"You have to; it's an important thing for me."

"For me it's not, are you finished?"

"Not yet"

"I don't have anytime for these could you mo--"Calyx was interrupted by Cassey, "You listen to me will you!" she shouted. Calyx was a little surprised and his eyes widened. "I'm here to thank you. But it seems like you don't want me to. I wish you didn't do that at all because you seem like regretting it."

Calyx eyebrows moved. "How can you say that I'm regretting it?"

"I can see it in you" she put her hands down. Suddenly a snake fell off on her arms and bitten her in her hands. Cassey felt a stabbing pain in her hands and realize that it was a snake in her hands injecting its fangs." OUCH!"

The snake fall down and crawl swiftly in the ground. Cassey put her hands closely to her face to look at the bite but Calyx suddenly grabbed her hand and sips the venom directly from Cassey's wound. After few seconds of sipping, he spitted out the blood, after he spit it out, his eyes turn to yellowish dragon like. Cassey was shocked to see his eyes change color and its feature but she just stop the questions that might flow from her mouth and try to stand still, wait for Calyx to say something but he did not. He repeated the process several times until the blood stops flowing. "Do you have any handkerchief there?" Calyx mumbled while holding Cassey tightly in her fist.

Cassey tucked her hand to her back pocket and handed her handkerchief. Calyx unfolded it and put it on her hand. "Your eyes." Cassey said while her eyes were fixed on Calyx'. He didn't speak until he was finished "Every time I taste blood my eyes turns like that."

"Will I live?" Cassey asked unconsciously. She felt like hypnotized by the eyes she was looking at. Calyx snapped his fingers and said,"Wake up, is this the first time you saw vampire eyes?" He straightened his back. "I hate to do this but let's go. We have to make sure you will live."

"Where are we going?" Cassey asked.

"Of course in the clinic."

Calyx started to walk and she just followed. Calyx' eyes went back to its normal look. Cassey was silent as if she was still hypnotized thinking how beautiful Calyx was with that eyes.

"You're still a mystery for me. Where do you come from?" Calyx breaks the silence.

"I'm from England. Why?"

"Who are your parents?" Calyx continuously asked.

"I never knew them"

"Who are you living with?"

"I'm with my grandfather. Why are you asking me?"

"Nothing."

When they reached the clinic Calyx opened the door for her. There was a nurse lying on her backseat. She straightened her back when she saw Cassey and Calyx. "Yes" She asked. Cassey puts her bad hand over the nurse's table and undo the handkerchief.

"What have you been doing in the forest at this time of night." She asked loudly while grabbing Cassey's hand. She looked on Calyx for a second, "Did you sipped the venom?"

"Yeah I did." Calyx answered. The nurse stands to her feet and reached for the bandages and the first aid kit. She starts cleaning the bite.

"You shouldn't be wondering in the forest at this time of night. Wild snakes are venomous and the ware wolves are freely entering the forests and most importantly a boy and a girl together. You violated the 156th rule of the school. 'Wondering in the night with your boyfriends of girlfriends is prohibited' I'll never report this but you should also never do this again." She finished doing the bandages right after she finished talking. Cassey and Calyx exchange looks.

"He's not my boyfriend and we've just met while I was walking in the forest." Cassey explained.

"Whether he is you boyfriend or not you must not wonder in the forest at this time of night. You could have been killed by that snake. Good thing you have here Mr. Viscerie with you the venom was fastly sucked out from your wound ", the nurse said.

Cassey will answer but Calyx suddenly grabbed her out of the clinic. "Hey!, Cassey shouted. Calyx lets go of her hand.

"Why did you took me out of the clinic I still haven't got the chance to say thank you to the nurse."

"You don't need to thank her after those series of blabbing."

"I need to"

"Why are you so thankful to everything. You come to me at this time of night to say thanks now you're quarreling with me because you want to thank the nurse who scolds you."

"Mr. Viscerie I think you don't know the feeling of being helped by someone. It's just common to people to say thanks to someone who helped you. It's called common instincs. Being a person with a blank heart, I think you don't understand me so why explain it to you. Thanks anyway for bringing me here and saving my life again",Cassey finished. She turn her back and walk away. Calyx touched his lips by his first finger while he watched Cassey walking away.

"Who are you stranger. You're a mystery that's hard to solve. Which bloodline do you belong",he mumbled to himself.

The next day at the train station, the people are rushing and seems all busy. No one knows that death is walking silently beneath their busy minds. The masked woman aproaches behind the entrance waiting for the group that has been unconciously sentenced into death. The clock tower stirkes at six. The phases of the people seems fastened. The mask woman is now waiting for its victims. After few minutes of secured waiting she saw a group which Drake perfectly described. She's now on her move. Without hesitation, without warning the familiar bluish mist appears in the atmosphere and pulls the soul out from those seven men. In a split second seven bodies were lying in the middle of the sidewalk lifeless. The people are clueless of how that kind of thing would happen. Several ladies screamed when they fell down on the ground, a man alraedy called the polcose and the hospital. The masked woman left swiftly, victorious, she was now finished in her mission.

***

"Cassey wake up!", screamed Lelis. "Don't be late for classes I'll be leaving". Cassey was again burning daylight in her bed. thirty past six in the morning she is still sleeping tightly. Lelis was always early in the morning, a good alarm clock for a person like Cassey. She still have to take a bath and dress and to eat. She was ten minutes late at her class but luckily William was late as well. When she entered the classroom everyone was noisy as ever. Stephen was looking frustrated reading a thick book. She spotted Calyx in his seat looking dull and lame. Elaine greated her warmly after seeing her at the door.

"Hi Pevenscie!"said Elaine.

"Good morning Elaine, where is Professor William?" asked Cassey,

"He said there is an emergency meeting at the faculty, he also said to selfstudy for today, maybe he will not be returning to resume clasess." answred Elaine. Cassey smiled. "You're not safe Cassey, he noticed that you are late." Cassey didn't have any reaction and just go back to her seat.

"What happen to you last night?"Elaine asked Cassey.

"How did you know that something happened to me last night?"

"That's my ability. I can see through the reason of things. For example the reason of you being out of your mind today."

"Well I have been bitten by a snake lat night", Cassey explained.

"What!?" she screamed. "Tell me everything."

"Well what happen is this, I woke up in the middle of the night then I decided to walk going to the fountain. On my way i found Calyx and talk to him, while talking to him a snake fall on my hand and bitten me."

"Calyx? Calyx talked to you?" Elaine asked in disbelief.

"Yes"

"Why did he talked to you?" Elaine asked while turning her seat backwards facing Cassey.

"Because two nights ago, I collapsed in the forest and he was the one who found me and brought me to the clinic. I didn't have the chance to thank him so I thanked him last night that eventually it turned up to be ugly because he talked to me arrogantly and we kinda started a fight but before I got up really angry the snake fell on me and bite me." Cassey narrated. She really felt nice talking to Elaine somehow all the bad energy came from what happen last night was lessened.

"What did he do when the snake bite you",Elaine was also having fun talking Cassey since the topic was really unusual and exiting.

"He sucked the venom out of me then he brought me to the clinic again then afterward we continued the debate we were making."

"Wow. that's really unusual. Did you know that Calyx was once blamed for a death of a girl?"said Elaine.

"The Laira girl?"

"That girl was said to be his girlfriend. That girl was really popular in this school particularly with the boys. She was found dead in the middle of the forest at the place where Calyx and her usually hangout. She was found with a vampire bite on her neck. Of course people would think that he was the one who killed her. Its only a year ago when it happened and she was seated at you seat. That's why it was vacant. Professor Frederick already cleared his name. It was his older brother who killed the girl."

"Lelis already told me that story before about that girlfriend thing. Brother? What's his purpose?"asked Cassey.

"His brother Drake was the leader of the most deadly Vampire-Myth clan in the world aka. Black Skull. They protect Myths but they have no mercy to humans. They kill every human who got in their way. Calyx was next in line but he decided to run away and go here because he doesn't want to be a murderer like his forefathers were. Maybe that's the reason why people like him because despite of his scary father he still fights back and stand against the tradition that was hundreds of centuries old for the sake of good.

Reason? I don't know. It's only Calyx who can answer that."

"I still don't understand why he wants to isolate himself away from everyone else."

"He's not like that when he comes here. Well maybe a little, but he talks often and participates in school activities. But since after Laira died and people start to hate him in wrong reasons, he begins to hate everyone too. He focused all of his time alone studying, training, and hangingout. That makes him to stand out from everybody. He's the best in everything he does but still the impression he had in his old friends never changed so he didn't gain friends except for Stephen, his room mate. Stephen never leave him and always believe him in his battle after Laira died. Those three were best friends."

"But he's actually talking to me. It's not the first time he saved me."

"Really? Tell me everything."

"Just keep it downlow ok? Well, there was a time that I went into the forest to walk, because I can't sleep, then I felt so dizzy the next thing I remember is that I was in the hospital wing the nurse told me that it was him who brought me there. And he is the one who made my wraith come out."

"What!",Elaine said shocked."How?"

"I was actually lookng for him to thank him for bringing me to the hospital wing. Then I fell into a hole. I asked him to help me ,of course, but he refused and leave me alone. That's what I thought, but all the time I was crying and trying to get out, he was just watching me. Until the wolves came. I saw a bunch of them looking down on me ready to eat me. then before a wolf jump into the hole, my wraith came out and i saw them all dead. Calyx was a meter away from the hole looking numb. He later on explained to me why he didn't help me to get out. He said that maybe his plan would work on making my wraith come out in scaring me to death like that."

"Well that's the way it is. If your wraith won't come out, you must use a 'violent way'"Elaine said while smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

The Tournament

While everyone is eating in the cafeteria the three dorm advisers came. They easily drawn attention so Brian and the other dorm heads stands up and pay respect to the teachers. William wears his handsome smile causing girls to murmur. "We just want you to know that Professor Frederick has arrived moments ago."said William. Students started to mumble with each other. "And just to remind you about the program tomorrow, eight o'clock is the start of the ceremony at the field. The first contest is the marathon followed by horseback riding and swimming."said Arthur.

"Our yearly welcoming speech will be done in the field before the ceremony begins. I presume that everyone is ready and well prepared."said William looking in his students eye to eye. "So it's all for the evening we just want to check all of you we wish you good luck and a good night sleep. We will take our leave now", said Jean. After all the moderators left, Brian stand up above his table.

"Dorm two!" he shouted to draw his dorm mate's attention. "I don't care whether we win or not. What important is we tried our best and fight as a family. No matter what happens we will still gonna be the best dorm ever Crasian had. So who's with me?" he asked loudly enough to be heard all over the cafeteria. "We are!!" shouted by most of the dorm two people.

"Well well well, the speech monster is here again for his remarkable speech." Richard said. "No matter what you do Dorm three will never be defeated by you and your dorm mates. Our intelligence and beauty will crush your hopes in this upcoming tournament so brace yourselves Dorm two cause we will defeat you" he finishes.

"Richard, Brian, I think that both of you are assuming so much. Don't forget that Dorm one is still here. And for you information Richard our intelligence is far greater than your's so don't get too proud of yourselves. But based in what Brian said, we also don't care if we didn't win as long as we still have each other we will remain happy. "

Brian scratched his head and tucked his right hand in his front pocket. "You speak too much both of you. I was talking seriously with my dorm mates and you do nothing but to butt in." the D-boys laughed. After talking, laughing and chatting they finally entered their own dorms.

Cassey was on her bed texting with her former classmates. They don't have any clue that Cassey was now in a very different world from theirs. She suddenly heard a little noise in her window roof. She look up but saw nothing. As for that moment Cassey ignored it. Her mind was very busy thinking about the tournament which she has been preparing with Brian. Thinking about Brian she remembered his speech earlier, it enlighten her mind a little. She stopped texting and finally lay down to sleep.

The next day when she woke up, everyone is so noisy outside the dorm. Even the guys were running and shouting along the girls' corridor to wake everybody up. Lelis is already up and packing t-shirts.

"What's that for?" she asked Lelis.

"For change of clothes. For sure I'll be sweaty after the marathon. You better shower it's only an hour before the ceremony start."

"Okay"

After showering and dressing up, Lelis and Cassey went out at the cafeteria to eat breakfast. Everyone is tense and the phase of the atmosphere is kinda fast. Almost everyone is hurrying. The D-boys are still making noise as usual.

"Hey Micheal be sure you'll win the marathon."said Jorelle.

"Why? What if I don't?"

"Then kill yourself"said Jorelle laughing. The others joined the laugh.

Calyx arrived with Stephen. Stephen wear his smile when he entered the cafeteria that makes the girls look in his direction. They seat behind Tricia's group's table.

"Who do you like between those two?", Lelis asked Cassey.

"No one!" Cassey cried.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not."

Brian arrived and everyone seemed to notice his precence already.

"Hi guys"he greeted. "Are you all ready?"he continued.

"Brian, have you checked the field?"

"Yes I did. The emergency booths are already there and I think everything is in good shape. " he explained.

"Good."said Micheal.

The bell rings. The D-boys says their "oohs" and "aahs".

In the faculty room, the teachers were also busy arranging everything because they will probably gone for the whole day.

"I hate this thing"said Peter.

"Why"asked William in a little laugh."It's one of the happiest events of the year"he finished.

"This is just for babies"Peter answered.

"So that means were also babies because we like this event"asked Arthur.

"I didn't said that"

"Oh Peter! don't be a kill joy"said William.

"Hey. Everyone listen up. The headmaster has arrived and the student must assemble at the fild now. Dorm coordinators come on move!" Jean said in a very loud voice.

"She's a boomer I must say" William whispers to Rowell.

"Yeah. She's worse than Frederick with her voice."replied Rowell naughtily.

The coordinators walked straight to the dorms as Jean said. After announcing the news to everyone, the students started to move out.

"Good luck" said Cass to Stephen.

"Same to you" Stephen replied.

They choose to seat at the fourth row of the second bleacher. It's the first time that Cassey saw the whole staff of Crasian from the staffs, to the student up to the superior. Then she noticed an old man with wearing a silver cloak beside William. His beard is almost as long as his hair.

"Who is he?" he pointed to the stranger bending her head to gain the attention of Stephen.

"Oh him?"he pointed too, to be sure who is she asking. Cassey nodded. "He is our headmaster Frederick Phineas."Stephen answered.

"Oh. He looks so intelligent."

"Well he really is."

Frederick stands up. With just that he attracted all of their attention.

"Good morning to all"Frederick voice boomed.

Cassey was surprised how loud is his voice is. She doesn't use any microphone but still his voice can be heard all over the place. Stephen caught her jaw dropping and closed it up for her.

"Surprised?"he asked. Cassey nodded.

"First of all I want to apologize of my absence I've missed being here. Reside that" -smile"Welcome to Crasian. It is a great pleasure to open this spectacular event. I know that each and everyone of you trained as much as you could for this event and I'm already congratulating you for that." The crowd clapped their hands. "Let the tournament begin!" he swayed his hand, then fireworks diplayed into the sky. THe crown grown wild.

Lelis heared the loud noise outside. Her heart starts pounding. She started breathing heavily. Micheal came to see her nervous moments.

"Lelis! you OK? he asked while he ties his rubber shoes.

"Kinda. everyone is outside."

"It's ok we trained for this" he stands up. "Keep your eyes looking forward." he pat Lelis on her back.


End file.
